<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend Get! (Or So It Seems) by cherrylilacblossoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866234">Boyfriend Get! (Or So It Seems)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms'>cherrylilacblossoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crush at First Sight, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Train Rides, falling asleep on the train, rated teen for like two curse words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungmin is a sleep deprived child and Minho feels bad for his neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriend Get! (Or So It Seems)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was concocted out of me not wanting to do my English assignments, it’s really long for what I normally write, and I love that procrastination makes me more active in other things ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You would think that after a week of moving to the city, Seungmin would have his life in check, right? His sleep schedule would be fixed, his bags unpacked with all of their contents safely put away in their places, and his fridge would be stocked with groceries, so he could, you know, live. But no- it absolutely was not put together at all.</p><p>Take, for example, what happened the other day. He had woken up in the night to the noise of traffic outside his window and begrudgingly gotten up to get a glass of water while he tried to convince his brain to let him fall into the darkness of sleep once more. Getting the water from the fridge made him realize that, oh, his fridge was bare since he hadn’t gone shopping like he said he would. Then he realized that he was living out of his suitcase and carriers still, despite being in a decently sized apartment with actual closets and shelves. </p><p>Not to mention the tragedy that was his sleep schedule. It was completely ruined from that night onward, never letting him sleep past 3 a.m, and falling back to sleep when the sun was on the brink of rising at 6, only to wake up a mere hour later to get ready to head to his workplace situated a good hour away by train. It wasn’t the best lifestyle, but it was what he would have to deal with until he got a decent break from work to get things organized. </p><p>Speaking of the time, it was at that moment that Seungmin’s alarm clock decided to ring, waking up its target and possibly a few demons from the shadows with the way it screeched repeatedly, eerily resembling a broken, distorted bird song.  </p><p>Seungmin groaned, flinging his arm out to try to shut up his hell raising alarm, with no success. He was forced to look up, survive being blinded by the sun’s rays shining directly through his poorly placed window, and forcibly press the snooze button down. </p><p>“I hope that fucking broke you,” he muttered, glaring at the clock that he had bought, himself, at the store knowing how much of a morning grump he could be. He then sat up, knowing that there was no longer any point in going back to sleep after that struggle. </p><p>He went through his morning routine as slowly as possible, trying to be petty and take revenge against time. Except, of course, time doesn’t slow down for anyone and he soon found himself running out of his apartment at 7:35 a.m, a while ten minutes later than usual. Sure, it didn’t seem like much, but in a city that was crunch time. He had to get moving or else he would miss his train by a minute or so. The doors would shut and leave him trying to catch a taxi, which would make him even later. It was a mess.</p><p>He burst through the station entrance, looking left and right before shouting apologies as he ran to his train, which was getting ready to shut its doors and depart. </p><p>“I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m screwed, fuck, fuck, fuc-!” he yelled with increasing volume as he jumped into the train car, barely passing the doors which clicked shut right as he landed safely, everyone’s attention now on him as he gasped for breath. </p><p>As the train started moving, everyone looked away and did their own things, leaving him to look around and hopefully find a place to sit, really not wanting to sit down after that fiasco. He spotted a chair across the walkway to his left that seemed to just be holding a briefcase with a man in a suit sitting right next to it. One glance at the man, and Seungmin knew that he was utterly fucked if he ever looked up. </p><p>He was drop dead gorgeous, eyes like a cat, sharp and piercing, looked soft as he scrolled through something on his phone. A breath left his parted, rosy lips as he locked his phone and looked up, surprisingly turning to look directly at Seungmin, who mind you, was still sitting on the floor in front of the train doors looking like a fool. </p><p>As soon as the man’s head turned in his direction, Seungmin smoothly turned his gaze to the quick passing fields outside of the window. What was he thinking? Just staring at someone like that, it was rude! What if he was older than him, or worked at the same company as him? Oh dear god, what if they were working in the same department?! </p><p>“Hey, strawberry boy!” A voice called, making Seungmin flinch. It was loud and his sleep deprived brain did not like it. He slowly looked up, knowing that strawberry boy could only mean him and his red dyed hair, and then quickly turned his head away. It was the handsome guy again, but this time they made eye contact and Seungmin couldn’t handle it. He gazed straight on, watching the man through his peripheral vision instead. </p><p>He watched as the man got to his feet and walked two steps across the train to where Seungmin was sitting on the ground. He sat right in front of him, essentially forcing Seungmin to try his best maintain eye contact with his dreamy caramel colored eyes...wait what. </p><p>“Strawberry boy, you in there?” The man asked, waving a hand in front of Seungmin’s face. </p><p>Seungmin blinked rapidly, losing his train of thought. “Uh, yes, sorry?” He stuttered, not sure what he was doing. </p><p>The man just chuckled, “Would you like to sit in an actual seat?” He offered, standing up and pointing at his bag, which was still safely placed in a perfectly open and fine seat. </p><p>“Uh, if you wouldn’t mind, yes I would,” Seungmin said, trying to stand up. He got halfway there before the train turned, shaking him off his balance. Seungmin prepared himself to fall back down, but was saved by a warm hand encircling his wrist and yanking him up on his feet. </p><p>“Careful there,” the man said, placing his arm around Seungmin’s waist to make sure he didn’t fall again, though all it seemed to accomplish was making Seungmin turn a faint shade of pink in the cheeks. “Don’t want you getting hurt on the train of all places, do we?” </p><p>Seungmin shook his head, following the man as he led him to his seat. He picked up the briefcase, setting it on his own lap, gesturing for Seungmin to go ahead and sit down, which he did so gladly. He never though he’d be so glad for a small plastic seat before in his life because damn his ass hurt from sitting on the ground. </p><p>Now that he was sitting in a chair properly, Seungmin checked how much time had passed, realizing that his entire dilemma on the floor had taken up a grand ten minutes of what could’ve been nap time. He frowned and looked to his right, surprised to see the man looking at him again.</p><p>“So,” the man started, seemingly uncomfortable with the silent staring, “what’s your name? I’m Lee Minho,” he said, extending his hand for a handshake. </p><p>“Ah, my name’s Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin said, shaking the man’s- no, Minho’s hand. It was, again, insanely warm compared to Seungmin’s ice cold ones. </p><p>“Where are you headed this fine morning, Mr. Seungmin Kim?” Minho asked, adding a dramatic flare at the end, just because he could. </p><p>Not one to disappoint, Seungmin tried to respond in the same way, “Why, sir, I’m headed to my place of work. Nishimura Technology, to be exact,” he said, even trying to accent his words. The things he does to impress people, he mentally shakes his head. </p><p>The conversation then fades out, each man being consumed by the passing scenery and their phones. The passing of time blurred in Seungmin’s mind as his sleep schedule caught up to him. His eyes fluttered shut every so often, and despite him trying his best to stay awake, it was impossible. He could feel himself slipping away slowly, so he just gave up, letting sleep take him away, glad that his stop was the next one on the line. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ••••• </p>
</div><p>A thud drew Minho’s attention immediately. He knew where it came from, turning straight to his right to find the man he had met earlier completely asleep, his phone on the ground. He bent down to retrieve it, placing it back in its owner’s lap, but catching it again when it slipped off. </p><p>“Why in the world is this phone so slippery?” Minho whispered, deciding to stick the phone in his bag as a safe temporary holding place. He turned to look at Seungmin again, hissing in false pain when he saw the angle of his neck. </p><p>“That’s gotta hurt,” he muttered, about to lean Seungmin back before realizing that there was a window directly behind him. If he were to put his head there the bumping would immediately wake him up, and looking at how deeply he was sleeping, that didn’t seem like a valid option. He couldn’t lay him down on the seats either, Seungmin was a tad bit too tall for that, and he would feel bad making someone lay down on those horrid seat dividers. </p><p>Then, he had an epiphany. It might’ve been the gay in him talking at this point, but he didn’t really care. The cute man seemed like he needed his rest, and Minho really didn’t want to wake him up at all. So, he did the only reasonable thing one does in this situation. </p><p>He slowly supported Seungmin’s head, moving it to rest on Minho’s left shoulder, their similar heights making it a little easier than expected. He spent the next fifty minutes like that, Seungmin resting peacefully on his shoulder while he scrolled through social media and replying to messages sent by his coworkers the night prior. </p><p>“We are now arriving at Dobong-dong Station,” the operator announced, “I repeat, we are now arriving at Dobong-dong Station.”</p><p>Seungmin immediately woke up at the announcement, startling Minho out of his phone. Was this his stop? Already? Damn it, he had wanted to spend a little bit longer like this. </p><p>“This is my stop,” Seungmin said, looking around to gather his things. He turned to Minho, who had a slight frown on his face, “What? Is my hair all messed up?” </p><p>Minho shook his head, instead handing him his phone, “No, but my heart is, so I would appreciate if you could give me your number!” He said in a hurry, his speed with the phone reminding him that he still had Seungmin’s phone in his bag. </p><p>Seungmin gasped, “Oh, uh, crap,” he said out of reflex, grabbing the phone offered to him and entering the digits of his number. While he was at it, he also set his own name as “Kim Seungmin (The Train Guy)” just in case Minho forgot later on. </p><p>The train was slowing down, and people were beginning to stand up. Minho found Seungmin’s phone and quickly gave it back to him, making Seungmin just speak in confusion as he tried to get a good grip on it. While Seungmin was occupied with that, Minho took his phone back, quickly tapping save on the contact as the train came to a complete stop. </p><p>He stood up, leaving Seungmin sitting there with his mouth open, “Remember to call me, Strawberry Boy!” He called as he walked out of the train, he needed to switch lines at this station, so he headed in the direction of the other train. </p><p>Before he got on, however, he heard a voice call out his name, making him turn right back around. He came face to face with Seungmin, who look tired, but still energetic somehow.</p><p>“I won’t forget to call you, so you better not forget my name,” Seungmin said, turning on his heel and speed walking to the exit. </p><p>“I won’t! Don’t you worry yourself, Mr. Seungmin Kim!” Minho yelled, watching Seungmin’s ears turn red as he quickly turned the corner and left Minho’s line of sight. </p><p>“What a train ride,” they both muttered, heading on their own ways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>